Sailor HIME
by shanejayell
Summary: Usagi and friends find themselves in a very different world!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or situations from either Sailor Moon or Mai-HIME, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. This is a fusion of Sailor Moon characters to the series finale of Mai-HIME, so I'll be taking a few liberties with the two titles, but I hope you'll enjoy it!

Sailor HIME

Rei Hino glared up towards the top of the building, her black hair flowing like a wave over her school uniform. "You defeated some HIME and destroyed Infinity," she said as she raised her pistols, "but I can't let you continue on!"

"So Rei," Minako Aino said regretfully, her long blonde hair glowing in the twilight as the blue eyed woman murmured, "you still can't accept my love?" She jumped, golden chain lashing out but Rei leapt clear.

Her twin black pistols spat out bursts of ice as Rei dodged her attacks, but Minako gracefully swept them aside with her length of chain. "It isn't about love," she answered her intently as she leaped over the chain, "but saving lives."

"You've got to stop this!" Usagi Tsukino called out to them from where the blonde haired girl stood by the sidelines, her hair flowing down in twin streams of gold, "You're just playing into Mamoru and Artemis' hands!"

"They can't hear you now," Makoto Kino said to Usagi softly, her eyes glowing an unearthly looking green as the brown haired woman hefted a black long sword. A grim smile, "And you have me to contend with."

"Just because Mamoru looks like your ex, you don't have to..." Usagi started to stay, looking into the eyes of her roommate and closest friend.

"Die!" Makoto cried out as she charged and swung, Usagi blocking the attacks with her glowing wristbands.

From the shadows two figures watched the battle intently. "My Lady," Hotaru asked softly, her black hair falling around her face, "should we intervene?"

"No," Chibi-Usa said as she shook her head regretfully, "we have to get by them, instead." Her fluffy pink hair seemed to glow a moment as she said gravely, "Stopping Mamoru has become our main priority."

Hotaru gestured, her hand quickly shifting to a glowing sword as she answered gravely, "Of course, m'lady."

"Ha, I have you!" Minako yelled as a swing of her golden chain pinned Rei's arms to her sides. With a twist she yanked the stunned Rei to her then she folded her into her arms, holding her with surprising gentleness.

"Mina..." Rei blinked at her, surprised at the tenderness in her eyes.

Minako drew back a bit, meeting Rei's eyes gently. "This is all I've wanted," she admitted, "just to be with you, beloved."

Rei looked away from her uncomfortably. "I don't know if I can have the emotions you want me to have," she admitted, "but I do care for you, Minako." And with that she bent forward, kissing her gently on the lips.

"No," Makoto growled as she pressed her attack against Usagi, "they've broken free from Mamoru's influence! But how?"

"I don't know," Usagi said cheerfully, using her flames to try to drive Makoto back, "but I'm glad they did!"

In the darkness of the great cavern beneath the school a white haired boy asked quietly, "What happened, sir?"

Mamoru gave him a scornful look, the red rose that the black haired man wore glowing an unearthly scarlet. "It should be obvious even to you, Artemis," he said coldly, holding on to the katana with both hands.

"Sorry boss," Artemis flashed him a casual grin, "you'll have to spell it out for me."

With a scowl Mamoru said, "With the power of the Red Star I drove them to war, but their true emotions can free them from my influence. Once Minako confessed her love to Rei their minds cleared, freeing them."

"Huh, that's unexpected," Artemis admitted. "Do you think any of 'em are smart enough to work it out on their own?"

"Even if they do it's too late," Mamoru declared as he gestured dramatically with his sword, "once Makoto defeats Usagi I'll claim her as my bride, and together we'll create the world of our dreams, Crystal Tokyo."

"Right," Artemis sweatdropped.

BOOM!

Both men jerked in surprise as the gateway to the cavern exploded inward, two figures racing inside. Hotaru carried Chibi-Usa close to her as the sword she used to break the barrier smoked in her hand, her violet eyes dark as she scanned the chamber.

"Scan for Luna," Chibi-Usa said as she leapt down, Artemis gesturing to summon forth the unearthly Youma that served him, "she's the key."

"Of course, m'lady," Hotaru said as Chibi-Usa began to beat the Youma back.

Part of Hotaru wanted desperately to fight by her beloved's side but instead she focused her gave on her surroundings, sweeping the massive structures for the right energy signature. Finally she spotted her, sealing in what almost looked like a crystal crescent moon.

"I have it," Hotaru snatched Chibi-Usa up, cradling her close as she leapt.

"NO!" Mamoru roared out in rage.

They soared to the complicated structure atop the chamber, Chibi-Usa's hair blazing as she channeled power into Hotaru. The sword reappeared as Hotaru's black garb shifted silver, then together they struck out at the crystal prison... and it exploded in a flash of energy.

Luna floated there, black hair flowing around her as she smiled gently at her rescuers. "Thank you," she murmured, then she was gone, streaking off through the roof of the chamber and away.

"Don't worry boss," Artemis said weakly as he summoned another bunch of Youma, "I'm sure the next bunch'll get them."

"IT'S A LITTLE LATE NOW!" Mamoru roared in exasperation.

Luna shimmered as she floated in the temple, surrounded by glowing crescent moon shapes. "It's time for the sorrow to be over," she said joyously as they arched out into the night, "all those lost will be returned to us."

Michiru Kaoru cried softly in the dorm room as she held the armband close to her, the green haired young woman rocking gently. Her thoughts were filled with the woman she had loved, a love she had never confessed and would now never be realized.

"What in the...?" Michiru blinked as Luna appeared, energy dancing around her, then the sparks of light pulled together in as familiar form. The young woman looked around, sandy blonde hair falling in her eyes before her gaze fell on Michiru.

"Haruka," Michiru breathed out, then practically threw herself at Haruka Tenoh, tackling the other woman to the ground.

In her office Professor Ami Mizuno looked out into the night, the blue haired young woman's expression utterly blank. Her grief tore at her, but she couldn't seem to cry.. instead it felt as if her heart itself would stop.

"You," Ami's voice shifted from neutral to enraged, then she blinked in surprise as Luna smiled gently.

Light shifted, gathering, then in seconds revealed a tall, black haired woman who gazed at her with tenderness. "Ami?" Setrsuna Meiou asked softly.

Ami rose on shaky legs to take Setsuna's hand, then unconsciously drew her into a embrace. "I love you," Ami murmured into her shoulder.

All around the campus similar scenes played out, those that had been separated from their beloved reunite, their powers restored. On the battlefield Makoto cried, confusion warring across her features as she saw the Hime gathering in the sky above them, "What's happening?"

"It's ending at last," Usagi said as she raced close, turning the fearsome blade aside with her wristbands. She met those eyes, normally so filled with caring and knew what she had to do... hat she should have done before now.

"Usagi?" Makoto blurted as Usagi pulled her close.

"I love you," Usagi said honestly, looking up to met the taller girl's eyes.

Makoto staggered as the green seemed to leak out from her eyes, the sword clattering to the ground from now numb hands. Gently Makoto kissed Usagi, the two kneeling on the ground as they held each other close.

Mamoru and Artemis looked at each other with wide eyes as they felt the Red Star explode, the power of many of the Hime destroying it utterly. "So boss," Artemis said as the last of his Youma tried to slow Hotaru and Chibi-Usa, "what do we do now?"

"Not much else we can do," Mamoru sighed, "other than run."

Both men bolted, a passage opening up in the cavern wall and leading up into the Library. They raced through the building, explosions rippling off in the distance, then ran out the front doors... only to freeze.

Haruka Tenoh cracked her knuckles, her smile particularly grim as Michiru stood beside her. Ami, Setsuna and the others waited around them, all with their powers manifested and ready to be used. "Uh oh." Artemis squeaked.

They turned to flee back into the building and saw Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, both smudged from battle and looking annoyed. "Don't even think about it," Hotaru growled.

Mamoru turned to the group of annoyed woman and smiled as charmingly as possible. "Could we talk about this?" he asked, holding his hands up in surrender.

"No!" they all roared and proceeded to beat both men bloody.

End

Notes: I actually considered a serious crossover between both universes, but sanity prevailed and I decided to have some fun. This is a compression of the final two episodes of Mai Hime mixed with Sailor Moon bits, played somewhat more light hearted of course. The couplings are mostly my imagination, other than Haruka and Michiru, of course.


	2. Omake

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Mai Hime, they all belong to Sunrise and it's various creators. This fic is meant for fun, and anyone taking it too seriously is not my fault.

Sailor Hime: Omake

"I object!" Midori Sugiura declared, the reddish-brown haired woman waving her arms, her trenchcoat swirling around her. They stood gathered in the cafeteria of Fuka academy, one of the few areas large enough for all the people she asked to come.

"What are you up to now, Midori?" Yoko Sagisawa asked, her dark brown hair falling into the nurse's eyes.

"And what are you objecting to?" Mai Tokiha asked, her orange hair a bit messy as usual and dressed in her matching Fuka school uniform. Standing nearby and watching curiously was Mikoto Mingi, the black haired younger girl looking remarkably cute.

"How can the author do a Hime fanfiction without any actual Hime in it?" Midori demanded, "It's unfair!"

"Now, now," Reito Kansaki tried to calm her down, his black uniform suiting his good looks, "it was just a Sailor Moon spoof."

"And there you go with that now, now again," Haruka Suzushiro growled as the light brown haired woman continued, "it's so annoying!"

"Haruka," Yukino Kikukawa sighed softly, pushing her glasses up.

"Considering the quality of the fanfiction," Shizuru Fujino pointed out mildly, "we're probably better off out of it." She calmly drank some of her tea, the dark brown haired woman smiling mysteriously.

"You got that right," Natsuki Kuga growled, her black hair falling in a straight wave down her shoulders.

"Though I would have liked to see Natsuki dressed in one of those costumes," Shizuru added softly.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki scolded.

"What sort of costumes are they, Mai?" Mikoto asked and Mai bent over to explain. After a moment Mikoto blinked, "Wouldn't it be easier if Natsuki wore some of that underwear we saw instead?"

"Shut up," Natsuki growled at them.

Akane Higurashi sighed softly as she said, "At least if it was a Hime fic we might get a bit more screen time."

"Not really," her boyfriend Kazuya Kurauchi said, "since the author prefers lesbians they'd be featured more, not us."

"So we'd lose screen time to the Ambiguously Lesbian Duo over there!" Akane protested as she stared across the room.

"Hey!" Chie Harada protested, "We are not Ambiguously Lesbian!"

Aoi Seno held onto Chie's arm sweetly as she added, "We came out a few weeks ago."

"See what I mean?" Kazuya sighed to Akane.

"I'm probably not even going to get featured," Yuichi Tate groaned, face down on the table as his orange hair was lightly stroked.

"There, there,"Shiho Munakata petted him, "you'll always have me, big brother."

Yuichi groaned again, louder.

"I think we should all march on the author's offices and demand our very own fic!" Midori declared.

"And he's going to listen to you because...?" Nao Yuuki asked sarcastically, her red hair suiting her sexy aura.

"We'll demonstrate our commitment to carrying off a story," and with that Midori whipped off her trenchcoat to reveal what she was wearing underneath.

"Eeep," Mai slapped a hand over Mikoto's eyes reflexedly even as she stared, wide eyed.

Midori was dressed in a sailor fuku, a match for the Sailor Moon uniforms but on her it looked much more revealing. Unlike most of the sailors her body was fully developed, full breasts bouncing under clingy fabric and her bottom nearly hanging out of the short skirt.

"You can't go out in that, it's nearly obscene," Haruka yelled, cheeks red.

Yoko nodded, "She's right, I don't want to imagine what the students would think."

"But you liked me wearing this last night," Midori pouted.

Yoko slapped a hand over Midori's mouth as she glared around the room, "Pretend you didn't hear that."

"Trust me, we're trying," Nao rolled her eyes, "eew."

"Anyway," Shizuru rose gracefully as she said, "I feel certain that there will be other fanfictions we can star in." She reached out to take Natsuki's hand, "Now if you don't mind, Midori's summons interrupted us at the best part."

"Shizuru," Natsuki blushed, "they do not need to know that."

"Too much information," Mai shook her head.

End

Notes: Just a short little piece on the Hime characters, please don't take it too seriously. I'm not sure who first called Chie/Aoi the Ambiguously Lesbian Duo but I think it was on somewhere. Yoko/Midori is also a complete product of my imagination.


End file.
